As mobile technology improves, mobile devices have become smaller and more powerful. The wireless networks they connect to have improved, as well. These improvements now enable mobile devices to connect to networks for many functions beyond simple voice calling. For example, they can be used to send e-mail, browse the Internet, and send instant messages. Many devices also include a global positioning system (GPS) receiver with integrated mapping (or maps downloaded from a network). In some cases, the mobile devices support wireless standards providing local connectivity, such as Bluetooth or IEEE802.11. These standards can enable the device to connect to a wireless local area network (WLAN) or even communicate with other mobile devices in a peer-to-peer mode. Unfortunately, usability has not kept pace with these increased capabilities. As technology improves, it would be useful to have methods for automating common tasks to enable mobile devices to better make use of the increased capabilities.